Indecente
by Chemkim
Summary: Vash esta enamorado de Roderich aunque nunca se lo ha dicho. Pero hay cosas que no conoce del castaño, una faceta que no habia mostrado hasta ahora y quizas hubiera sido mejor no haberla conocido .Pésimo resumen pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola es mi primer historia por acá (bueno tampoco tengo gran experiencia en esto jeje) es algo que se me ocurrió para alejar mi mente de malos pensamientos, no estoy muy feliz que digamos, dedicado a uno de mis personajes favoritos espero que les guste._

_Creo que no es nuevo pero los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen si no del gran Himaruya, bueno ahora si la historia_

**Indecente**

Se sentía tan sucio después de hacerlo, pero era algo inevitable, después de cada reunión se iba rápidamente a su casa junto con su hermanita y después se retiraba a su cuarto con el pretexto de estar muy cansado. Se recostaba sobre su cama comenzando a quitarse del traje, pero en cuanto cerraba sus ojos, estaba él mirándolo con esos ojos violetas tan profundos que le invitaban a perderse en su inmensidad, esas blancas manos como la nieve pero aun asi tan cálidas como el sol, de las cuales ansiaba una mínima caricia, sus facciones finas que no por ello perdían masculinidad, lo hacía estremecerse.

Solo estando en esa habitación podía permitirse el lujo de admitir que estaba profundamente enamorado del austriaco, desde que era niños le gustaba, sus sonrisas y su compañía, pero el tiempo había pasado haciendo del tierno niño un apuesto hombre, ante el cual había caído totalmente hechizado, pues si bien todavía seguía enamorado de él un nuevo sentir apareció un deseo desenfrenado de ser tocado por él, de poderse hacer uno, pensamientos que él simplemente aborrecía. Asi su cuerpo y su mente estaban en mutuo desacuerdo, solo que al final está siempre se rendía y era la razón por la que terminaba por seguir esa rutina.

Se estremecía con el contacto imaginario mientras que poco a poco su cuerpo pedía un desahogo moviendo más rápido las manos, y entonces todo terminaba con él boca abajo sobre las sabanas llenas de su propia semilla, mientras jadeaba sin abrir los ojos tratando de convencerse una vez de que todo fue un sueño, una fantasía provocada por un anhelo reprimido, pero con una ligera esperanza en su interior de que se volviera realidad…


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, pues a cumplir con lo prometido, he aquí el segundo capítulo, perdón por la tardanzas pero prometo que no pasara otra vez, ya me organice un poco y voy a estar actualizando los viernes esta historia._

_**Advertencia:**__ este pues Austria va a ser un poco diferente… Espero que les guste_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Himaruya –sama yo solo los tomé prestados para hacer travesuras, entonces ahora si disfrútenla._

**Contacto**

En verdad no sabía porque seguía viniendo a las dichosas reuniones mundiales, estas iban siempre de lo mismo y terminaban en nada, justo ahora podría estar en su casa lejos de este alboroto, pero su educación lo mantenía en su posición esperando un milagro para que esto pudiera proseguir como Dios manda.

Lo que más le incomodaba de estas situaciones era reprimirse. Detener todas y cada una de las imágenes que se le venían en mente referentes a su vecino, a su ex amigo. Todas y cada una más provocativas que la anterior, un insano sentimiento le llenaba su cuerpo sin saber por qué.

No sabía que era exactamente lo que provocaba su excitación, si eran esos ojos verdes siempre tan altivos, los destellos de sus rubios cabellos o sus suaves labios siempre en una mueca de molestia, todo él lo encontraba terriblemente sensual, tanto que su cuerpo no dudaba en responder como a cualquier otro le pasaría. Pero no ahora, no ahí.

Un fuerte sonido lo trajo a la realidad, al parecer Prusia había molestado más de la cuenta a la húngara y esta lo golpeo con la sartén que llevaba siempre consigo, haciendo que el cuerpo inerte del albino cayera en seco sobre la mesa tirando sus documentos importantes.

Molesto se dispuso a recogerlos, encontrándose debajo de la mesa a la última persona que quisiera tener tan cerca; al parecer Vash buscaba una de sus armas escondidas en una de sus piernas. Él solo era capaz de distinguir la nuca del otro, pero la fragancia emanada de él era lo único que necesitaba para encender esas ansias. Si no volteara, pensaba, podre controlarlo.

Demasiado tarde. Sus ojos se encontraron, el ruido desapareció y el rostro de sorpresa de Vash se empezaba a colorear de un tenue rosa. El sonrojo de rubio se acrecentaba, mientras el castaño dejaba entrever un dejo de lujuria en sus violáceos ojos acercándose al insinuante, o lo era para él, rostro del suizo. Y pasó, sin poder saber quien había iniciado el movimiento pero las bocas unidas de ambos no parecía importarle tal tontería, sus labios se abrieron y se recibieron con mutuo placer, Roderich colocó su mano detrás de la cabeza del rubio acercándolo más sin detener en ningún momento la invasión de la cavidad suiza de una forma un tanto violenta pero no por ello menos placentera.

Lo incomodo de la posición hizo que el austriaco tomara medidas, bajándolo por completo de la silla y colocarlo de rodillas a sus pies, ante lo cual protestó el rubio con una mordida en el labio del más alto, de donde se escapaban un par de gotas carmesíes, más que dolor se le hacía una delicia. Lamió sus labios saboreando el espeso líquido volviéndolo a besar, mientras con las manos sostenía su rostro uno de sus pies fue colocado estratégicamente en la entrepierna del sumiso, cuyos gemidos empezaron a salir perdiéndose entre ruido exterior pero aun asi llegando a los oídos de Roderich.

La potente voz de Alemania al fin se hizo presente haciendo que las naciones se comportaran y volvieran a sus respectivos lugares, lo mismo para dos naciones centroeuropeas que se incorporaron. El suizo con su misma cara de indiferencia, pero con sus labios y corazón palpitantes. El austriaco serio pero con algo cambiado en su interior, algo cuyo despertar no podría ser bueno.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola perdón que ahora lo subí tarde pero al menos sigo cumpliendo, todavía es viernes o lo era cuando termine jejeje, bueno acá les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia tan rara y muchas gracias a esas personitas que dejan reviews hace muy feliz a este remedo de escritora, espero no defraudarlos._

_Por cierto a partir del siguiente capítulo voy a cambiarle la clasificación a la historia por si las dudas (creo que debí de hacerlo desde este pero bueno), es que ya las cosas están subiendo de tono y no quiero problemas. _

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Himaruya –sama yo solo los tomé prestados para hacer travesuras, entonces ahora si disfrútenla._

**Pacto**

Lo que quedo de la junta el suizo no despego la mirada del americano que volvía presidir la reunión y no es que en verdad considerara correcta la idea de este de querer crear una súper maquina gigante de hamburguesas para resolver el problema del hambre mundial, era principalmente para no encontrarse con la mirada de su vecino, aquel que no hace mucho lo había besado de aquella increíble forma.

En su mente se quedo grabada la secuencia rebobinándose una y otra vez, siendo que cada vez las sentía más irreal y su vez mas extraña. Conocía al castaño desde hacia tanto y por lo mismo tenía razones de dudar de lo que sucedió, era más creíble pensar que fuera una más de sus fantasías a pensar que el maldito aristócrata le había hecho algo tan desvergonzado prácticamente enfrente de todo el mundo, pero el tener el sabor de su boca en sus labios y el sentir la mirada penetrante del otro era evidencia de lo contrario.

Más que encontrarse enojado por ello quería repetirlo, aunque no lo admitiera realmente le había gustado después de todo era lo que imaginaba en su habitación aunque de una forma menos bizarra, pero no habría una segunda vez pensaba triste, asi que era mejor olvidarlo y hacer como si no hubiera pasado.

En cuanto acabó la reunión se dirigió al salón de al lado donde las naciones más jóvenes se reunían para recoger a su hermanita que en esos momentos se encontraba platicando animadamente con Seychelles.

-Hungría le podrías avisar a Lili que la espero en el auto- dijo él dirigiéndose a la castaña de la cual no espero confirmación y se alejo de ahí en cuanto notó que el representante de la nación austriaca se encaminaba hacia él.

No corrió pero sus pasos se notaban apresurados dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor para perder de una vez por todas a ese sujeto. Se metió y en cuanto pudo presiono el botón comenzándose a cerrar la puerta sin embargo unos finos dedos impidieron que lo hicieran abriéndose nuevamente dejando pasar al austriaco y de paso acorralando al suizo que no pudo más que maldecir su suerte.

-Suiza ¿podemos hablar de lo sucedido?-dijo tranquilamente el castaño

-No hay nada que decir- afirmó muy seguro el rubio- no ha pasado nada-dijo terminantemente. No quería hablar con él. No quería oírle decir que fue un error. No quería oír sus disculpas. Escuchar esas palabras le rompería para siempre su corazón.

-No mientas Suiza- dijo el castaño aproximándose al otro, permitiendo que finalmente las puertas del ascensor se cerraran al mismo tiempo que el rubio retrocedía hasta la tocar el límite del espacio.

-Nunca lo hago- siguió retador la rubia nación. Deseando que no continuara con el tema.

-En este momento si lo estás haciendo- respondió en el mismo tono el ojivioleta, que no había detenido sus pasos en ningún momento.

Finalmente lo alcanzó quedándose a centímetros de su cara, Vash volvía a enrojecerse por la cercanía de esos tibios labios que había tocado horas atrás pero ahora consciente de lo que hacia hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse imperturbable por muy difícil que le fuera.

-Vash…- comenzó a decir Roderich arrastrando las letras mientras se acercaba con delicadeza al otro chico mientras que el palpitar del corazón del joven amante del queso era tan frenético que no le sorprendería que en cualquier momento traspasaría su propio pecho

No dejare que lo vuelvas a hacer, se decía mentalmente el rubio, si lo haces yo… yo… no podría… evitarlo. Antes de que el contacto fuera inevitable, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas empujando al de lentes haciendo que se estrellara del otro lado del ascensor.

El chico se levanto despacio sacudiendo elegantemente sus ropas y acomodándose las gafas sin decir palabra alguna sobre la agresión recibida, de repente cerró uno de sus puños y golpeó un botón rojo en el tablero de control del elevador haciendo que se detuviera bruscamente.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil?- dijo enfadado el ojiverde, sin embargo se quedo sin palabras cuando el otro levantó la cara. La expresión serena que siempre mostraba se tornaba a una más dominante mientras que en su mirada distinguió el mismo brillo que tuviera en la sala de juntas, no pareciendo el mismo que conocía. El rubio seguía atónito sin dar crédito a lo que miraba, pues con firmeza el ojivioleta volvió al ataque ahora de forma más violenta tomándolo de los brazos y poniéndole en contra de las puertas el elevador al tiempo, juntando su cuerpo con el más bajo eliminando toda separación entre ambos.

El castaño entrelazó sus manos contra las de suizo para impedir todo movimiento, sin embargo los forcejeos continuaron hasta que esos hábiles labios atacaron con suma avidez el níveo cuello del rubio cuyo cuerpo se estremeció haciendo que su codo volviera a presionar aquel botón rojo, reanudando el descenso.

Vash después de eso dejo de oponer resistencia y se dejó llevar por las caricias dadas por el apuesto músico que no perdió ni un instante en colar una de sus manos por debajo de la ropa del ojiverde mientras mantenía la otra fuertemente sujeta. No contento con ello una de sus piernas se interpuso entre las del suizo acariciando una vez más aquella zona tan sensible haciendo que jadeara de excitación.

-Ves como si mentías Vash- murmuro sensualmente el castaño en los oídos del más bajo- …pero tu cuerpo al parecer es tan sincero…- continuo ahora dándole un leve mordisco a su oreja-… ves no lo olvidó

Definitivamente este no era Austria, no era el Roderich por el que tanto suspiraba. O por el contrario este era el verdadero, aquel detrás de esos elegantes modales, de ese refinado comportamiento.

-Ahhh …. Roderich- decía el ojiverde, en tanto que su cuerpo sentía que se iba deshacer entre las manos del mayor. Y no era el único, por lo que veía Vash, Roderich se encontraba más que satisfecho con la situación, sin embargo no sabría definir si los sentimientos del artista eran los mismos que los suyos, pero su cerebro lleno de placer no lo dejaba discernir claramente.

El elevador seguía su curso y en cualquiera de los pisos que pasaban existía la posibilidad de que alguien lo detuviera y se encontrara con tan comprometedora situación pero el sentirse expuesto no le importaba, tanto asi lo tenía encandilado el mayor cuyas caricias satisfacía sus cuerpo, pero era su simple presencia a su lado lo que en verdad le hacía sentir ese cálido sentimiento fluir dentro de él. Usando la mano que tenia libre acaricio el rostro, siendo esta la única forma de expresarle todo lo que sentía en su interior.

El ascensor detuvo su movimiento y se abrieron sus puertas. Ya habían llegado a la planta baja, dando por terminado lo que estaba haciendo se separaron lentamente. Vash desvió la mirada aun avergonzado de sí mismo, por haber accedido a semejante cosa, aun después de estar tan determinado momentos antes. Roderich fue el primero en salir volviéndose a acomodar las gafas tras lo cual volvió a su personalidad normal. Y como si nada hubiera ocurrido dijo:

- Con permiso – caminando hacia la puerta principal del edificio, sin embargo antes de alejarse lo suficiente volteo hacía su semejante y dijo- nos vemos la siguiente semana Zwingli.

Vash se quedo en el interior recargándose en la puerta al sentir flaquear sus piernas, su respiración poco a poco volvió a la normalidad, mas su cabeza todavía no asimilaba lo sucedido solo sabía con certeza que esa despedida por parte del castaño tenía otro significado. Y su silencio solo sirvió para confirmar su participación en ese juego que había iniciado en el elevador.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola acá reportándome de nuevo con el capítulo de la semana, gracias nuevamente a los que se toman la molestia de dejar reviews, la verdad no pensé que alguien le gustara esta historia tan poco común, que por cierto no me pude resistir a poner algo todavía más crack jejeje lean para que se enteren y espero que no maten a esta inocente (de donde XD) autora. _

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Himaruya –sama yo solo los tomé prestados para hacer travesuras, entonces ahora si disfrútenla._

**Deseo**

Vash suspiraba al momento de abrocharse su abrigo verde, preparándose para otra junta, que en esta ocasión sería llevada a cabo en Alemania. Habían pasado cerca de tres meses desde lo que sucedió en el elevador, realmente nada para la larga vida de una nación, pero desde entonces su existencia se convirtió en algo menos que basura.

Cada reunión equivalía a verse con Roderich, con el cual aparentemente nada había cambiado, ni una sola mirada que delatara lo contrario. Y solo era cuando misteriosamente ambos desaparecían reuniéndose en alguno de los cuartos del edificio que todo reiniciaba, generalmente era el castaño quien comenzaba besando tiernamente sus labios y luego cada trozo de su piel, en tanto que el rubio le seguía respondiendo con premura aquello suaves besos lo mismo que sus manos que buscaban la cercanía del otro.

De un momento a otro lo que parecían dulces caricias se tornaba en algo depravado, más violento y agresivo tal cual en el ascensor. Cabe decir que en sus encuentros no existían palabras de amor, es más de ningún tipo, los únicos sonidos provenientes de sus bocas eran los jadeos y gemidos extraídos en la antesala del orgasmo. Inclusive habiendo acabado el otro era incapaz de regalarle algún gesto de cariño.

Y después nada. El elegante hombre solo se iba, dejándole solo, con un dejo de vacío en su ser.

¿Dónde estaba el príncipe de los bellos ojos violeta del que se enamoró? Poco a poco la idea de que este no existía iba tomando fuerza, hasta llegar a creer que los años en los que fueron amigos durante su infancia no habían sido más que un sueño del que todavía se aferraba con todo su ser.

¿Por qué no lo rechazaba? ¿Por qué no daba por terminado todo esto? Lo sabía tan bien y bajo la mirada suspirando una vez más. Seguía enamorado, no importando lo enfermizo que en esos momentos se oyera, era demasiado tarde, su pobre corazón estaba atrapado en unas finas redes entramadas por el más diestro titiritero y eso lo enojaba. Comenzaba a odiar esa parte tan débil de él mismo. Era una nación que hasta ahora había logrado mantenerse de pie a causa de su propio esfuerzo, ahora sin embargo era controlado por aquella parte humana que también poseía y de la cual le parecía imposible escapar.

Levanto la mirada hacia el espejo que reflejaba la imagen de un chico fuerte y decidido, cuya fiera mirada hacia verlo como alguien con quien no meterse. Lo que ese espejo no es capaz de mostrar es el nerviosismo que le invadía cada vez que iba a su encuentro, de las ansias de sentirse querido por el otro, simplemente del deseo de ver su amor correspondido.

Se acomodo por ultimo sus rubios cabellos lo mismo que la pequeña boina blanca que solía usar y sin más que inspeccionarse se encaminó a la puerta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hace mucho que Prusia no dejaba de reírse en las reuniones de la seriedad que tenía su hermanito al poner todas las naciones en orden mientras pensaba en la colección de revistas y películas SM que tenia escondidas en su casa, que pese a la imagen de enclenques y cobardes que tenían los gemelos italianos estos eran de los mas fríos y crueles al llevar a cabo su deberes con la_ familia_, algo similar se tenía entre manos algunos miembros de la familia asiática con la yakuza liderados por el tranquilo de Japón, claro que él conocía cada uno de esos secretos y muchísimos más del resto del mundo y eso era su principal fuente de diversión.

La única razón por la que se presentaba a las reuniones era para disfrutar de los papeles magistralmente interpretados por sus congéneres ocultando sus oscuras personalidades. Eso y molestar a la húngara o al señorito, que no estaba nunca de más. Sin embargo jamás imaginó descubrir algo tan sorprendente del que consideraba el país más aburrido y simplón de mundo, y siendo sinceros ni él ni nadie lo hubiera hecho.

Casualmente en unos de esos recesos de la junta el Bad Friend Trio se había ido a tomar el fresco en la azotea del edificio, sin embargo cuando el español y el francés comenzaron a hablar de sus respectivos novios el peliblanco creyó mejor idea ir por unas bebidas y darle tiempo a sus camaradas para que terminaran de escurrir todo su empalagoso amor.

En vez de tomar el ascensor hasta el lobby donde se hallaba la máquina expendedora, el germano decido caminar entre los sobrios y en esos momentos vacios pasillos del edificio disfrutando un poco de esa tranquila soledad que le gustaba tanto. Al pasar frente a una puerta ligeramente cerrada le pareció escuchar unos extraños jadeos. Claro que su awesome persona no era nada curioso, pero aun asi no pudo evitar asomarse para ver que eran esos sonidos que oía.

Decir que lo que vio lo había dejado perplejo era quedarse corto. Era que no daba crédito a lo que pasaba frente de sus rojos ojos.

Maldición…

Vash y Roderich…

Solos en una habitación…

Teniendo SEXO…

¡SEXO!

Incrédulo aún, Gilbert volvió a mirar a través de la pequeña abertura. El rubio yacía solo con su abrigo puesto, tanto sus pantalones como ropa interior yacían a distancia de su dueño tapando un poco de su pequeño pero bien formado trasero, en tanto que el castaño solo se había despojado de su saco y sus lentes vistiendo parcialmente todo lo demás, ya que la blanca camisa así como el chaleco que traía sobre esta, estaban desabrochadas por completo mostrando su bien formado cuerpo en todo su esplendor.

Ambos rostros bañado de perlas de sudor cayéndoles enfatizando la intensidad de la que las que eran presas sus cuerpos. El castaño había tomado al más bajo alzándole sobre la mesa acomodándolo mientras no dejaba de besar el cuello del ojiverde cuyos ojos yacían cerrados mas no por ello su expresión ocultaba todo el placer que su pequeño cuerpo estaba sintiendo ante cada acto del mayor.

El castaño no perdía de vista cada una de las reacciones que le provocaba a la nación ojiverde cada vez que lamia esas finas piernas y la parte interna sus muslos sin pudor alguno. El rubio tenía el rostro totalmente rojo en tanto que el peliblanco vio bajar una de las manos de Roderich hasta el trasero del más joven y por lo tenso que se puso dedujo que este había introducido un par de dedos en aquel ya excitado cuerpo. Esto último se vio confirmado cuando el movimiento de rubio se hacía más rítmico y su jadeos más sonoros. 

Al poco rato vio como este sacaba su mano y se comenzaba a desabrochar el pantalón, sacando un erguido falo el cual introdujo sin cuidado alguno en la cavidad, abriendo con ahínco las extremidades inferiores del otro al mismo tiempo que se las acomodaba sobre sus hombros, empezando las salvajes embestidas haciendo que él mismo fuera soltando unos roncos gemidos, posiblemente del placer al sentir la estrechez de esas paredes. Gilbert reaccionó ante las ideas que lo llevaba su mente, pero en estos momentos era lógicos aquellos razonamientos.

Si bien el voyeur no era lo suyo, ya que esa clase de perversiones solo eran dignas de su buen amigo Francis, no pudo apartar la vista de semejante espectáculo, sobre todo era el austriaco quien había cautivado su atención. Aunque no era capaz de verlo de frente, en su posición podía observar la posesiva mirada que ostentaba, incluso podría decirse que era lasciva. Tampoco podría ignorar la maestría con la que administraba cada una de sus caricias y penetraciones llevando al máximo a la otra nación lo cual era observado por la forma en la que este apresaba con fuerza las ropas del mayor lo mismo con cada uno de sus estremecimientos.

Durante todos los enfrentamientos que había tenido al austriaco entre sus manos se le había hecho una nación no muy fuerte incluso había veces en las que dudaba de las historias que hablaban del poderoso imperio austriaco, sin embargo en estos momentos reconocía que él mismo se sentía cohibido por las acciones del castaño.

Nunca en su existencia creyó ver al jodido aristócrata hacer algo indecoroso ni que cuando eso pasara se viera tan terriblemente incitante. Su propia erección se hizo presente, exigiendo atención del pruso el cual solo maldijo en su idioma mientras acercaba su mano hacia su pantalón dejando escapar pequeños jadeos. Dándose cuenta que no podría solucionar su problema en ese lugar, decidió dejar a los dos amantes para dirigirse al baño más cercano.

Cerrando la puerta con seguro, se apresuró a sacar su oprimido miembro de su bóxer y comenzó el movimiento en tanto que su mente evocaba la imagen del castaño penetrando al suizo sin parar. Gimiendo entre cada estocada imaginaria su excitación iba aumentando hasta que su cuerpo no pudo resistirse más liberando toda esa presión contenida en forma de un espeso liquido blanco que cubría su mano y parte de su ropa.

Sin embargo ni su awesome mano podría sustituir aquel magnifico cuerpo ni aplacar ese deseo recién descubierto. El solo pensar en el austriaco fornicando implacablemente con el estúpido suizo hizo que su libido volviera a subir en tanto que su miembro se erguía nuevamente.

-Ten por seguro aristócrata de mierda que me desquitare de esto- masculló para sí y sin tener más remedio lo cogió comenzando de nuevo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La reunión continuó después del descanso, Gilbert había vuelto a la sala cuando aparecieron sus compañeros que le reclamaron que los había dejado plantados en la azotea esperando por las bebidas, este solo se rio estruendosamente dando por zanjada la situación. En cuanto vio entrar al austriaco su risa burlona aumento atrayendo miradas de reproche sobre todo de su bruder y el susodicho austriaco.

Ese día el albino había descubierto que el podrido señorito tenía de señorito lo que de caballero tenía el cejudo inglés… Y que quizás ya era tiempo de recobrar territorio prusiano.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola yo de nuevo para decir que estoy viva, o al menos todo lo viva después de no dormir más de tres horas diarias T^T, perdonen en serio la tardanza se que dije que los viernes sin falta actualizaría, pero es que el muy malvado cofcofysupersexycofcof maestro de heterocíclica me estuvo obligando a ir a la escuela los últimos viernes (eran mis únicos días libres buuua) y por lo tanto no tuve tiempo de escribir ni subir nada, bueno dirán y eso a mí que pues bien debido a eso y a un fic que leí de Gilbert donde hacia algo muy malo pues se me paso un poco la mano jeje. Juro que lo reescribí muchas veces pero enserio no pude evitar desquitarme un poco /, ustedes hubieran hecho lo mismo ¿verdad?_

_Ahora si voy a tener que poner advertencias, este capítulo contiene algunas malas palabras, algo de tortura, SM y de… AustriaxPrusia si leyeron bien (pido clemencia a tods ls fanátics del PrusxAus pero se me salió). Este capítulo va con dedicatoria especial a mi profesor el cual espero que nunca de los jamases lo lea o sino… no mejor no quiero ni pensarlo._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Himaruya –sama yo solo los tomé prestados para hacer travesuras, entonces ahora si disfrútenla._

**Venganza**

Gilbert se encaminaba hacia la sala de juntas, por primera vez en la historia sería de los primeros en llegar, por supuesto que esto no ocurría sin razón, es mas estuvo esperando con ansias a que el día llegara para reunirse con el podrido señorito y sacar a flote esa aun mas podrida personalidad que lo tenía jodidamente extasiado.

Toda la reunión se la paso callado sin apartar la vista del ojivioleta el cual desde hace mucho notaba la intensidad de la mirada carmesí, pero en cuanto lo volteaba a encararlo con reproche este descaradamente ensanchaba su sonrisa socarrona retándole a que le reclamara. Al termino de esta no espero ni siquiera a que este se hubiera levantado para ir a su encuentro.

-Oe Rode… ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo para beber?- dijo llamándole por ese sobrenombre que odiaba tanto el músico

-No- contesto secamente sin apartar la mirada de los documentos que yacían sobre la mesa

-No seas asi de cerrado señorito ¿Qué no vez que el gran Ore-sama te está haciendo él honor más grande de toda tu aburrida existencia?

-No me interesa

-Vamos aristócrata…-siguió el albino tirando un poco de Mariazell

-Deja eso Gilbert, ¿acaso tienes 5 años?-dijo molesto el austriaco- además no iría contigo después de que me estuviste incomodando toda la junta

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te molesta que te miren señorito? Ni siquiera tu puedes ser tan delicado Kesesese- Austria no hacía nada por responderle verbalmente limitándose a bufar con fastidio y girarse hacia alguna otra dirección, en tanto que Gilbert se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo.

-Aparte tengo cosas por hacer, asi que si me disculpas…

- ¿Algo asi como violarse a suizos frikis de las armas?- dijo murmurando bajo para que solo el austriaco lo oyera

Roderich no dijo nada sin embargo al verse descubierto no tuvo más opción que levantarse y seguirle su juego. Colocando su brazo sobre los hombros del joven ojivioleta, Gilbert lo arrastro fuera de la sala dejando algo desconcertado a cierto rubio, que sin embargo no hizo algún movimiento para impedirlo dejando a los dos germanos alejarse mientras él se dirigía a la salida donde lo esperaba su hermanita para irse a descansar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gilbert lo había llevado al cuarto de hotel donde se estaba quedando junto con su hermano durante los días que se quedarían en aquella ciudad.

-Adelante señorito- dijo en son de burla mientras le abría puerta de cuarto aparentemente caballeroso, el castaño entro ignorando el comportamiento del otro germano.

-¿Y bien? ¿Creí que querías ir a beber Gilbert?- comenzó decir apenas el otro cerró la puerta de la habitación.

El albino rápidamente se coloco detrás del moreno comenzando a besar lascivamente aquel cuello.

-Déjame kono obaka-san-dijo molesto tratando de alejar al otro de su espacio personal

-¿Beber? Quizás para la otra, ahora ¿Por qué no recordamos viejos tiempos señorito?- murmuró en su oído –Anda no te resistas Rode, se que tu puedes, estos últimos días te he visto hacer cosas mucho peores - dijo con una voz excitada mientras arrastraba sin problemas al castaño hacia la cama de la habitación

-No deberías espiar a la gente kono obaka-san- contesto enfadado el austriaco resistiéndose más al acoso del prusiano

-Vaya, vaya no lo niegas eh – dijo acercándose más mientras con su mano derecha comenzaba a desabrochar la ropa del otro- eres de lo peor- continuo pero ahora lamiendo la oreja del ojivioleta- y pensar de lo correcto que te cree el mundo señorito, desiste de una buena vez y complace al grandioso Ore-sama o es que tienes preferencia por los rubios kesesese

Repentinamente este se quedo absolutamente quieto haciendo que el albino detuviera su estruendosa risa para observarlo, sin embargo el cabello despeinado que caía sobre sus ojos violetas solo permitía observarle la boca la cual a su vez se iba curvando en forma de una sonrisa maliciosa, la cual se fue acercando hasta hacer contacto con sus awesome labios dando un beso profundo y voraz dejando escapar un gemido gutural de la garganta del albino tras lo cual ambos se separaron.

-La verdad sí, pero por hoy me conformare contigo- contesto en el mismo tono burlón el castaño.

Sus ojos rojos brillaron ante el actual comportamiento del aristócrata, con que de eso se trataba pensó, el aristócrata tenía una doble personalidad en su interior, aunque eso era raro le importaba ahora un comino con tal de satisfacer su deseo. Volviendo toda su atención a él, se fue cercándose sin dudarlo colocado cada una de sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza fundiéndose con los apetecibles labios posados ante sí, ya que el primer beso había logrado excitarlo.

El encuentro fue directo, sin remilgos de parte del albino que permitió la entrada de la lengua del castaño a su territorio permitiendo que esta lo recorriera a su total antojo, intercalando unos sutiles mordiscos entre leves besos, haciendo que el de los ojos rojos comenzara a librarse de su propia ropa que le empezaba a ser una molestia. En tanto que las habilidosas manos del músico comenzaba a acariciar aquellos lugares donde el sol no llegaba.

- Has de saber que yo tampoco he olvidado los viejos tiempos…- murmuro bajo el ojivioleta, sin embargo el pruso parecía perdido entre la delicia y el placer de su cuerpo, no prestándole ninguna atención al otro.

-…todas y cada una de las batallas lo mismo que las heridas…- continuo pasando sus manos apasionantemente entre aquella cicatrices de guerra apartándose finalmente del rostro del otro, pero sin detener las caricias que le propiciaba al pecho del susodicho e imperceptiblemente subiendo una de sus manos hacia su cuello

-…sobre todo la de la sucesión y a Silesia…- susurro acercándose hacia su oído comenzando a apretar el cuello del otro - … ¿y sabes? He esperado con ansias el día para devolverte el favor- Comenzando a estrujar más fuerte la garganta del otro que no le había tiempo de procesar lo dicho por este ni menos de reaccionar, solo sentía como su aire se agotaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gilbert tenía las manos atadas detrás de su espalda y una mordaza en la boca sofocando cada una de sus palabras sin embargo sus ojos eran más que suficiente para maldecir al austriaco, cuya mirada se tornaba más oscura conforme avanzaba la situación. Este había conseguido un fuete hurgando entre las cosas de los germanos el cual ahora estaba golpeando rítmicamente contra una de sus manos.

Se coloco sobre el cuerpo del germano sentándose sobre sus caderas comenzando a desgarrar lo que le quedaba de ropa sin cuidado alguno y arañando a su vez algo de la blanca piel del otro hombre que trataba de ocultar cada uno de sus gestos de dolor. Acabando su tarea rápidamente acerco sus manos hacia la aturdida cara del otro bajando la mordaza y dándole un beso fugaz el cual el prusiano aprovecho para morderlo, sin embargo a los pocos segundos sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla izquierda.

-Parece que voy a tener que educarte mejor, Gili- susurro sujetándolo nuevamente el cuello, Gilbert jadeaba desesperado pero nada podía hacer contra ese agarre. El austriaco viendo que ya había aprendido la lección lo soltó.

-¿Quién demonios eres bastardo?-pregunto lleno de furia el albino una vez que se recupero de la falta de aire.

-Yo soy el que siempre se tiene que hacer cargo de los asuntos difíciles ¿o acaso crees que ese inútil hubiera podido ganar todas esas guerras y ser lo que fue por su cuenta?- dijo desdeñoso dándole otro fuerte azote- cada vez que el encuentro era inevitable él corría llorando a mí, y yo empuñaba la espada cortando las cabezas y los cuerpos de los rivales, terminaba con las manos todas llenas de sangre y el olor de la batalla impregnada en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Algo fabuloso, apuesto que tu concordarías conmigo ¿o no?-Dijo clavándole la intensa mirada violácea en la que le pareció al albino distinguir cierto furor- Asi fue hasta que ese inepto quiso intentarlo por su cuenta y mira lo que pasó, terminó siendo vencido por una piltrafa como tú y el resto fue historia- dijo levantándole la cara con el fuete- por cierto si quieres puedes llamarme Norig, Gili- termino susurrando cerca de su boca

-Mierda… eso es todo lo que eres- Gilbert fastidiado por el estúpido diminutivo que le dio a su awesome nombre, recibió otro azote de su captor por su atrevimiento con lo cual se ganó una mirada con más odio por parte del peliblanco.

-No me mires asi, sabes en realidad no estoy molesto, es más, debo de decir que aquella vez me hiciste un favor-se detuvo para volver a acercar su rostro hasta el otro- le demostraste a ese imbécil que no es capaz de hacer nada sin mí.

-Te equivocas. Él no es tan débil como crees-dijo enfrentándolo directamente

-¿Qué?-preguntó algo desencajado el ojivioleta

-Dije que él no es tan débil… Que lo haya derrotado no significó que fuera una batalla fácil… -siguió extrañamente serio, nunca creyó que iba decirlo pero era cierto, él lo molestaba a cada rato y le recordaba aquella victoria pero era porque él mismo no podía olvidarla, como soldado su sangre hervía ante un gran duelo y el solo recuerdo de esa en especifico era lo suficientemente intenso como para que sus ansias de pelea se encendieran, claro que su orgullo no le permitía admitirlo delante suya. Aquella guerra tenía mucho valor para él, más por la pelea en sí que por los territorios ganados- Yo también he perdido batallas pero no por eso soy débil y estoy seguro que Roderich hubiera logrado todas esas cosas, contigo o sin ti…-hizo una pequeña pausa y cuando volvió a levantar la cara esta tenía el mismo gesto sarcástico de siempre - La verdad es que tu eres mas débil, solo un parasito dentro suyo… Siendo capaz de salir solo cuando él te lo permite… Me das pena… Lo repito una vez más…Solo eres mierda.

-Suficiente charla-dijo el austriaco cuya cara burlona por vez primera se contrajo por la ira poniéndole de forma brusca la mordaza. Al parecer Gilbert había tocado algo doloroso en el oscuro ser que tenía ante sí- para que veas que no te guardo rencor Gili, que tal si solo por hoy hare lo que me dijiste, complaceré al gran Ore-sama y te aseguro que no lo olvidaras.

El austriaco dejo de jugar con el fuete recostándose sobre su pecho mirándolo detrás de sus anteojos de los cuales el albino solo podría mirar el reflejo y comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Gilbert el cual comenzó a gemir en contra de su voluntad, se suponía que esto no iba ser de esa manera, se decía mentalmente el prusiano, él era quien debía de tener a su merced al podrido señorito y no estar ahí sufriendo aquella vil humillación. Hace unos días cuando lo vio ese fuego que sintió fue tal que se convirtió en excitación, volver a repetir esa batalla usando como campo de pelea aquella cama, eso fue lo que proponía le prusiano pero su error fue no haber distinguido a aquel otro ser que vio a través de la puerta, cuyos ojos perversos había confundido con aquellos llenos de coraje que le había visto en ese campo de batalla.

Ahora se encontraba en su cuarto apresado entre las garras de esa cosa que no era su podrido señorito. El rostro enrojecido del prusiano junto con sus espasmos era controlado por las crueles manos de su captor el cual con ellas repartía por igual formidables caricias que punzantes heridas cubriendo el fuerte cuerpo de Gilbert de traslucidas gotas de sudor y oscuras de sangre. Sus muñecas también comenzaban a lastimarse por el continuo roce, todo con el fin de liberarse de tal fortuna.

Sus pezones fueron tomados con ferocidad lo mismo que sus caderas dejando pequeñas marcas violáceas a su alrededor algunas hasta con la forma de los inmaculados dientes impresas a su alrededor. Maldecía el cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el toque de esa siniestra entidad, ya que por medio de sus propios gemidos este podía darse cuenta del fuerte efecto que tenía en él. A los pocos minutos no pudo soportarlo más y de golpe soltó todo su esperma que ahora escurría entre los largos dedos del otro.

El castaño se lamio las manos cubiertas de la salada semilla, volviendo al ataque girándolo bruscamente dejándolo apoyado con sus rodillas y su pecho, con todo su trasero al aire. Sin miramientos le encajo la punta del fuete en su ano haciendo que el pruso se estremeciera mordiéndose los labios hasta sangrar.

No solo eso, el músico tampoco se había olvidado de su miembro comenzándolo a masturbar de una forma magistral, teniendo bajo su total control al joven guerrero que jadeaba, gemía y en cada sonido de su boca sentía como su orgullo se resquebrajaba hasta perderse en las paredes del a habitación, cada parte de su cuerpo comenzaba doler y en sus ojos solo quedaba los restos de las lagrimas derramadas que eran suficientes para que el escozor provocado fuera intolerable.

Entre tanto jaleo el pañuelo que tapaba la boca del prusiano se separo de sus labios haciendo que al menos por medio de palabras este pudiera desahogar un poco de su rabia, en tanto que el castaño no hacía nada por impedírselo, sin embargo sus largos dedos jugaba con sus tetillas haciendo que la respiración del albino fuera más bien espasmódicas y por lo tanto sus palabras quedaran inconclusas ya la vez inteligibles.

No contento con ello al sentir que su congénere estaba a punto de venirse nuevamente, coloco su mano tapando la punta de su pene haciendo que nuevamente su presa se tensara.

Gilbert que en su posición no podía mirarlo pero juraría que este había ensanchado mas su malévola sonrisa.

Dios la presión que sentía en su miembro era insoportable, se sentía explotar hasta el punto de no poder contener unas lagrimas que comenzaban a surcar los rojos ojos del prusiano, sin embargo ni aun asi el ojivioleta se negaba a quitar la mano de ahí, es mas estaba disfrutando con cada una de las expresiones de dolor mezcladas con placer que le daba el otro.

-Eres un maldito orgulloso de quinta, Gili- dijo el ojivioleta por fin rompiendo el silencio que hasta ahora venían sometidos –podrías estarme rogando que parara de una buena vez y tal vez te complacería…

-¿Lo… lo harías? –pregunto débilmente el pruso sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

-Seguramente no…- dijo con sorna el otro volviendo al ataque- tu no lo hiciste cuando él te lo pidió, pero aun asi podrías intentarlo.

- Canalla…-mascullo bajo

-No más que tú querido Gili

El juego siguió otro rato más donde el castaño logro hacer un par de heridas más en aquel ya maltrecho cuerpo y presionando aquel instrumento contra su cuerpo haciendo escurrir unas gotas de la roja sustancia. Solo cuando sintió que el otro comenzaba a flaquear fue que lo soltó, haciendo que este por fin soltara todo aquello que se guardara.

El prusiano cayó inconsciente por el agotamiento y el dolor, en tanto que el austriaco le soltó las muñecas y medio lo cubrió con una de las sabanas, se acomodó las ropas ante el espejo del baño y salió de la habitación con aquel sobrio gesto que caracterizaba su otro yo, pensando en que quizás mañana haría una visita más agradable.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola a todos los que se acuerdan de este fic XD y también a aquellos que apenas la están leyendo , disculpen la tardanza pero lo que escribía no me convencía y pues hasta ahora logré algo aceptable que ojala les agrade. Ya no los molesto más para que lean y saben que espero con gusto sus comentarios, opiniones, reclamos, etc. _

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Himaruya –sama yo solo los tomé prestados para hacer travesuras, entonces ahora si disfrútenla._

**Limite**

Vash estaba solo en casa, por alguna extraña razón la noche pasada Alemania pospuso la reunión hasta la siguiente semana algo fuera de lo común puesto que era siempre el germano quien se la pasaba señalando la importancia de aquellas reuniones, pero a decir verdad eso le importaba un comino, mejor para él; asi que tan pronto como amaneció regresó a su hogar junto con su hermana, la cual aprovechando el día libre le pidió permiso para salir a pasear con Hungría a lo cual no se negó, y dándole los consejos de siempre la dejo marchar.

En cuanto cerró la puerta él dejo escapar un suspiro y su rostro cambio de expresión, cada vez era más difícil mantener su faz inconmovible, se estaba quebrando lo sabía, él ya había traspasado sus propios límites, todo por aferrarse al castaño, ¿Cuánto más le era posible soportar todo aquello? ¿En serio valía la pena? Como quisiera poderse responderse de forma satisfactoria.

El timbre de la puerta resonó en la casa vacía, el rubio tuvo un mal presentimiento pero de todas formas fue abrir la puerta, y como si sus pensamientos anteriores hubieran sido suficientes para invocarlo, afuera estaba parada una alta figura que reconoció al instante.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Buenos días…-contesto el otro con aquella voz elegante.

Vash sin mencionar palabra lo escudriñaba ferozmente. El más alto no esperando contestación o permiso alguno se introdujo a la vivienda, donde el rubio ya se dirigía hacia la sala. Pronto le siguió cerrando la puerta suavemente. Terminaron por sentarse frente a frente, el castaño tranquilo en tanto que el rubio no dejaba de mirarlo expectante con los brazos cruzados.

-Estoy esperando la respuesta-dijo firme -Si no quieres que te llene de plomo, escúpelo de una vez- seguía insistiendo con dureza, pero sabía perfectamente que no era capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

- No hay necesidad de ello, es solo una simple visita, para compensar lo de ayer- contestó sin inmutarse, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras y estudiando su efecto en su interlocutor.

-Porque terminando la junta te fuiste con Gilbert-dijo con fastidio mientras sus ojos miraban hacia abajo, siendo esa su forma de pedirle una explicación a ello.

-¿Es eso un reclamo?, yo no tengo porque rendirte cuentas de mis actos.

-…

El suizo se calló agarrando con mucha fuerza el cojín del sillón, el austriaco solo lo miraba sin cambiar su posición en absoluto, después de un breve momento se decidió a proseguir.

-Además, no veo la razón de tu enojo, solo fue por insistencia de él y resolver algunos viejos asuntos de paso- contestó, pero conforme lo hacia su voz obtenía un matiz cada vez más oscuro, dándole otro sentido a sus palabras.

De nuevo, ningún enunciado salió de los labios del ojiverde, pero sus nudillos debido a la fuerza aplicada se tornaban blancos e internamente su sangre ebullía como si fuera lava, en tanto que su cuerpo estaba totalmente empedernido. Que podía decir él mismo, su acuerdo fue escrito en tinta invisible y al parecer solo el austriaco tenia total conocimiento de aquellas clausulas que firmó sin vacilar aquel día en el ascensor. Eso le dolía. Saber que el otro podía sustituirlo sin problemas por el albino. No solo lo había usado, ahora también se estaba burlando de él.

-Me importa una mierda lo que hayas hecho-ladro fuertemente el rubio.

-Claro que te importa-contesto al instante

-No es cierto…

-Te lástima que me fuera con él y no contigo…

-No es cierto…

-Lo es y no hay forma en que lo niegues…

Vash se levantó tempestuosamente tirando la mesita que se interponía entre ellos dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia él. Lo sujetó con fuerza de las ropas, jadeando descontrolado en tanto que sus ojos estaban que echaban chispas.

-NO ES CIERTO…

Presionó con fuerza la cabeza del castaño contra el sillón, de tal manera que sus brazos estaban temblando, en su cuello podía verse lo tenso que estaban sus músculos mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba arrítmicamente. Sus ojos desde el momento que sujeto al otro no se apartaron de su rostro teniendo como repuesta por parte del más alto la misma desalmada sonrisa que había tenido durante este tiempo.

-No hay razón para que lo niegues, me pude dar cuenta de inmediato cuando nos vistes salir- después el de lentes prosiguió dulcificando el tono de su voz- Vash, yo sé lo que sientes por mí, cada vez que miras no puedes evitar demostrarlo, cuando me besas, cuando me tocas, en cada uno de tus suspiros, pero ¿acaso sabes lo que yo siento por ti?...

La nación helvética no sabía en qué momento del discurso había retenido la respiración en tanto que su corazón se removía exageradamente, por fin sabría definitivamente los sentimientos de otro. Estaba nervioso, pero eso era algo que debía de saber. El ojivioleta se aproximó lentamente lo más cerca que pudo en esa posición al oído del más bajo, el cual seguía inmóvil a pesar de sentir la tibieza del aliento del otro en aquel lugar tan sensible. Cuando pensaba que nada sucedería, el aristócrata habló.

-Nada…-fue la cruel respuesta- Yo no siento absolutamente nada por ti, lo mismo que con Gilbert o cualquier otro.

Después de oírle decir aquello el joven suizo sintió como su cuerpo se quedaban sin fuerzas, toda su ira se esfumo dejándole a cambio un sentimiento de total devastación. Tardo un par de minutos para poder articular palabra sin embargo la voz que salía de su boca era temblorosa.

-Bien, si es así entonces acabemos con esto y márchate de una vez- dijo con suma tristeza el rubio, soltándolo y dándose vuelta intentando de salir de la habitación.

-No- dijo con frialdad el músico sujetándolo por la muñeca- Parece que no has entendido Vash- la otra nación se giró y quedaron ambos mirándose a los ojos- No somos humanos pero por algún extraño capricho tomamos esta forma y por ello irremediablemente tenemos necesidades, sensaciones pero los sentimientos son opcionales. Tú elegiste tenerlos y desde ese momento me perteneces. Esto no se acaba hasta que yo lo diga.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El castaño apreciaba con perverso deleite como los ojos de su presa lucían cada vez mas opacos y su cuerpo totalmente vulnerable estaba bajo su merced, lo tomó con despiadada ternura guiándolo hacia su propia habitación, más su maldad no desaparecía de su rostro, es más, cada vez parecía acentuarse con más ahínco transformando aquel rostro en algo desconocido para cualquiera que hubiera tratado al austriaco. Por fin en el cuarto, lo recostó poniéndose sobre él para impedirle que intentara algo, claro que no era necesario, después de todo el otro seguía sin resistirse en lo más mínimo.

Sonrió internamente, al parecer ya casi tenía a su objetivo en donde lo quería y aunque hasta ahora había disfrutado con malévola delicia, todo ello pronto todo terminaría, por que de prolongarlo más podría ser contra producente. Mirando un segundo más esa mirada desolada no pudo evitar pensar que después de todo, la inoportuna intervención del prusiano solo había servido para precipitar sus planes, quizás debiera agradecérselo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al recordar el estado que había dejado al prusiano el día anterior cuando le mostró su "gratitud". Y con esa expresión procedió a dar inicio ese encuentro.

El más alto desabrochó la chaqueta que portaba y junto ella su camisa de holanes, siguiendo después el turno de la casaca del rubio que terminó en algún lugar de la habitación donde no estorbase. Se encargo de que los pantalones del rubio así como su ropa interior se desvanecieran en un solo movimiento y las habilidosas manos del castaño se introdujeron debajo de la ultima prenda que vestía, dando seguimiento a aquel tortuoso ritual cuyo fin se hallaba aun distante para la desdicha del suizo.

Cuando el castaño se aproximo aun más para besar al rubio, este giró instintivamente la cabeza, intentando apartarse de él por primera vez. Aunque eso era algo raro, el oscuro ser lo paso por alto y decidió cambiar de objetivo, después de todo al final conseguiría aquella boca. Siempre terminaba por poseerla. Y esta vez no sería la excepción.

La cabeza del ojivioleta se hallaba sumergida entre la exquisitez del cuello del otro joven, dejando como evidencia de su paso por ese cuerpo, pequeñas marcas escarlatas y extensiones de piel humedecida con la caliente saliva. En un momento dado, como si todo estuviera escrupulosamente planeado los botones de la camisa abandonaron su lugar con urgencia y la última barrera que le impedía ver a la nación helvética en toda su magnificencia se desvaneció, haciendo que diera rienda suelta a su atroz lujuria.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El rubio quedo arrinconado contra la superficie como otras tantas veces, atrapado por la insensibilidad de los ojos de su captor y lo que vio no le gustaba. Este le produjo un malestar que se le arremolinaba en el estomago. Penetrante y frio. Inconscientemente lo supo. Era miedo. Un profundo miedo. Y cuando el músico se le acercó no pudo evitar rehuirle a sabiendas que esto no lo detendría. Actuó por puro instinto y nada más.

Pronto notó como su cuerpo perdía su calor conforme le era despojada su vestimenta quedando totalmente al descubierto. Curiosamente esta era la primera vez que se encontraba totalmente desnudo ante el otro, ya que aunque este distaba de ser su primer encuentro de esta índole, por el tipo de lugares en los que se daban ambos nunca se desvestían por completo, ahora era diferente, en la privacidad de la casa del suizo disponían de todo el tiempo necesario. Sin que nadie los interrumpiera. Sin que nadie lo ayudara. Vash sentía ganas de llorar, pero ni siquiera ello podía hacer, gracias a lo que quedaba de su orgullo le era suficiente para retener sus lágrimas.

El frio de la habitación hacia que el cuerpo del rubio se estremeciera mientras sentía como el moreno solo lo devoraba por completo con esa mirada oscura, de un momento a otro se dio cuenta de que su atención se concentraba fijamente sobre su brazo izquierdo; aquello que lo atrajo era una pequeña cinta que tenia sujeta el rubio alrededor de su brazo de la cual pendía un pequeño dije, que hasta ahora las prendas habían mantenido oculta, el austriaco paso sus dedos ligeramente sobre la hermosa piedra , con una expresión de incredulidad. Al momento siguiente el ojiverde observó cómo se le fruncía el ceño y después subió una de sus manos a su cabeza como si tuviera una repentina jaqueca. A pesar de ello seguía enfocado inevitablemente toda su atención en aquel adorno.

Vash que había estado soportando todo como otras tantas veces lo miró atento, un ligero brillo de esperanza se dejaba traslucir en la mirada, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando el otro parecía acariciar la pulsera con la más profunda delicadeza, ¿acaso no lo había olvidado?, se preguntó.

Algo pasó, eso era seguro, inclusive su expresión había cambiado. Por unos momento a volvió a ser el calmado hombre, aquel de mirada serena y sonrisa tibia. Su fisonomía se dulcificaba cada vez que tocaba aquella pieza. Al mismo tiempo que una sombra de nostalgia cubría sus violáceos ojos.

Al volver a pasar los dedos sobre aquel amarre, el rubio dejo escapar un profundo suspiro que hizo que el moreno reaccionara rápidamente, haciendo que la cruel máscara volviera su sitio y con eso se esfumó la visión de aquel a quien tanto amaba el joven helvético.

El ojivioleta otra vez con la expresión frívola volvió a dirigir sus ojos a aquella alhaja y la arrancó de un solo tirón arrojándolo con una ira indescriptible hacia el piso. Se volvió hacia el rubio atacando fieramente su torso con sus letales labios. El ojiverde creía que ya no podía soportar más, quería ya un descanso de aquel maltrato; aun asi no había oposición alguna. Su fuerza de voluntad se había desvanecido.

Todo por culpa de aquellos locos y desenfrenados deseos, si tan solo pudiera dejar de quererlo por un maldito minuto, por un solo segundo ya hubiera escapado de aquella triste agonía. Lo peor de todo es que el otro lo sabía y no dudaba usar sus emociones brutalmente en su contra. Pero lo que paso hace unos instantes no coincidía con sus palabras. Estaba confundido. ¿En que debía de creer?

Su mente se vio pronto ofuscada por las tan variadas sensaciones de su cuerpo que se intensificaron cuando el otro tomó su miembro con fuerza y comenzó a masturbarlo a un ritmo delirante hasta lograr desbordarlo, haciendo que la blanca sustancia se derramara entre los cuerpos de ambas naciones.

Recostado sobre la cama el extenuado suizo trataba de recuperarse de aquello cuando el austriaco lo giró haciendo que se colocara en cuatro, apenas y logro acomodarse cuando sintió como dos largos dedos del músico se le introducían sin aviso alguno, desgarrándole como otras tantas veces, sin embargo ahora fue más pronto de lo usual, como si el músico tuviera prisa para culminar ello. No solo sus falanges en su entrada lo lastimaban si no también sus caricias bruscas, no entendía porque ese cambio de comportamiento. Usualmente sus encuentros eran si no más delicados, al menos más placenteros.

En el momento que aquellos dedos abandonaban su interior supo que vendría lo inevitable. Sus muslos fueron separados, su entrada expuesta, un último gemido y después de eso un pene enorme que le perforaba. Vash no resistía más, su cuerpo estaba lacerado de dolor y pena. Alejarse es lo que él quería, pero el otro lo tenía atado a esta vida de manera egoísta. Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido. Sus uñas se clavaron en las sabanas, gritando fuertemente cuando el orgasmo le invadió. Sin saber porque en el cenit de aquel amargo placer, el ojiverde supo qué hacer.

Se derrumbó cayendo bruscamente contra su cama. La funda de la almohada se le adhería al rostro con cada inhalación, sintiendo como se sofocaba débilmente entre sus jadeos y la opresión. Sus brazos yacían debajo del cojín en tanto que su captor seguía mancillando su interior sujetando con fuerza sus caderas hasta que logro derramarse en el. Los roncos gemidos de la garganta del ojivioleta no dejaron de oírse hasta que finalmente se desplomó sobre él, dándole unos pocos segundos de libertad, los suficientes para alcanzar a buscar lo que necesitaba. Ya no lo soportaba más. Era momento de terminar con ello.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El mayor salió despacio y le dio la vuelta al cuerpo del suizo sentándolo sin problemas, lamiendo la parte de aquella semilla que había quedado impregnada en el vientre del otro, subiendo poco a poco por su pecho sin que por ello sus caricias fueran correspondidas ni siquiera por algún espasmo del cuerpo del helvético o siquiera dejando escapar un solo suspiro.

Una vez acabado esto el austriaco se disponía a reclamar su último trofeo, aquello que le fue negado en un principio, por lo que fue acercando su cara hacia la del joven rubio, donde fue recibido por un frio tacto metálico en vez de los cálidos labios del suizo.

-Esto fue lo último… No obtendrás nada más de mí… Vete de una jodida vez… - a pesar de haber dicho jadeante estas palabras su mano no temblaba al sostener el arma, haciendo gala de sus grandes habilidades de tirador, Roderich se sorprendió primero sin embargo aquella sonrisa socarrona que a últimas fechas se apropiaba de los finos labios, volvía a erigirse.

-Dije que te alejaras…- repitió ahora más enérgico el joven preparándose a tirar, lo cual fue confirmado con el clic que salió del mecanismo, el austriaco sin decir palabra se levantó un tanto molesto al darse cuenta que la amenaza iba en serio, se fue colocando sus prendas con cuidado dándole la espalda al otro, ignorado el peligro de la pistola la cual yacía todavía entre los dedos del más bajo. Cuando hubo terminado, caminó despacio, avanzando hacia la puerta de la habitación y estando ya a una distancia prudente, claro que aun así insuficiente para la excelente puntería del suizo, se volvió dirigir a la otra nación.

-Entiendo que ha sido demasiada información para ti por hoy y necesites un tiempo para pensarlo, asi que por esta vez me retiro, pero sabes que cuando estés más calmado con mucho gusto puedes ir a visitarme, Vash.

El ojiverde que no lo había perdido de vista en ningún instante tampoco dejaba de apuntar con el arma, más para el castaño eso había pasado en segundo plano

- Supongo que no me escoltaras hacia la salida…-continuo con burla.

Vash lo miraba con más desprecio que antes, haciendo que su mano se tensara y oyéndose como comenzaba a girarse el tambor del revólver.

-Entonces me voy- término cerrando suavemente la puerta.

En ese instante el arma resbalo muy despacio entre los dedos de Vash dejándose caer un poco hacia adelante apoyándose con sus manos libres. El cabello le caía sobre el rostro ocultándole, su respiración todavía no se regularizaba, mientras el sonido de los pasos de su verdugo eran cada vez más distantes. Luego todo en silencio. Después un penetrante grito. El eco de su voz se disipó entre la oscuridad de su cuarto. Y con ella algo de su sufrimiento.

Ya había dado el primer paso. Ahora todo lo que le quedaba era seguir hasta el fin.


End file.
